


Atlesian Winters

by Lobb



Series: Atlesian Nights [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gen, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobb/pseuds/Lobb
Summary: They’re cold, they’re dark, they’re a perfect excuse to snuggle up under the covers with a friend . . . or someone more than a friend.  [SMUT] [Various Pairings] [Vol. 6 / Vol. 7 placement]





	1. Night 1 [White Knight]

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yo, what up, it’s your boy with more unadulterated fanservice trash. In a different fandom this time? The fuck? The truth is, as much as I refuse to watch the series proper, I enjoy parts of RWBY, and there’s a surprising lack of outright amazing RWBY fics (that aren’t outright written all by the same person, LOOKING AT YOU COEUR-) so I wanted to write some nasty smut-trash.

Atlesian Winters  
Night 1  
Heirs [White Knight]

It was cold. There was no questioning it. Even in the wonderful hideaway she’d arranged for them all, with it’s carefully constructed environment, still had a brief chill to the air that only reminded her of just why it was she’d found herself in front of the room.

His room. The one she never thought she’d stand in front of. Against her better judgment, she found herself passing her fingers against the varnished door. For a moment, she feared he’d already be asleep--

\--but she dismissed it. Even with how little time they’d gotten to reminisce since Haven, Ruby had at least told her- well, everyone, really- about his inability to sleep. It would have been going far to say that it had broken her heart to hear it, but it wasn’t far off the mark, either.

They had always had their differences, but Jaune was a man she appreciated and understood. And she knew very well why, even what could be years later, he could no longer sleep peacefully at night.

Maybe that’s why she stepped in after he called out that the door was unlocked. Or maybe it was just her being selfish again. A woman now, but still so demanding.

“Weiss?” He uttered, taken off guard by her visit from the way his attention went up from the Scroll in his hands. Padding across the carpeted floor, she knew what she’d see if she looked.

Pyrrha’s face, frozen inexorably in that loop. So she didn’t look, just gently pressed a hand over the electronic device, and the other wound into the blonde curls at his nape.

It wasn’t meant to be so easy. Years ago, it would have been too intimate, too shocking for her. But, strangely, bringing his head in against the soft fabric over her stomach was the easiest thing she’d ever done.

He struggled for a moment, but as her nails raked down his nape and then back up into his hair, he settled and she indulged in the moment. Long ago, she’d have denied him this.

Now, he was her friend. More than that, he was a man she respected- adored, even. He’d saved her life, and the lives of her friends. He’d been there with them, fought without reserve. To this day, they’d had only a smattering of conversations--

\--and right then, she felt like she’d done something horrible by that. So, instead of speaking, she took the Scroll from his hands and set it aside before her other hand tucked him in against her smaller form. His seating position being perhaps the first time she’d ever look down at him, rather than upon him.

She didn’t mind when his hands softly cupped her back, even the way it sparked electricity across her body that made her shiver. His arms were strong now, comforting and warm. She lamented his innocence, and the loss of it. She mourned the fact that, once upon a time, he had someone who much more deserved to be in his arms than she did.

In the same breath, she was glad she could be there for him. He was handsome now, even a little bit regal. Certainly, he was still awkward, but it had grown on her rather than push her away.

Perhaps it was her own banishment that made her further understand how their circumstances were so similar, but Weiss hoped that it was just that she was coming around to appreciate Jaune Arc for who he was.

And not that she needed the comfort she was offering him. Her hands moved from his hair around to his cheeks, pulling his face from the comfort of her body and then- before he had a chance to say something and ruin the moment--

\--she kissed him. The hot salt against her cheeks could have been his, or they could have been hers- she didn’t really care. She knew in that moment, however, that it was cold.

And he was so very warm.

She knew he was shocked, when he didn’t immediately return the kiss nor push her away. That was fine by her, she was on the assault as it were. He was shy, unsure of himself even now. Hurting, and unconfident. She was what he needed, and he was what she needed.

So she took control. Tongue gently brushing across his lower lips which finally shocked a response out of him as a tense little chuckle came free from the ticklish sensation soon melting into a hum as she bundled her pink muscle against his and encouraged him. Her hands came away from his cheeks to grasp at his arms and intrust her hips to his hands as she slowly straddled him and pushed him back against the soft cushion of the bed.

Weiss had wanted control of her life for so long, it was so odd how the steps to do so had ended in such wild fanfare. And yet here she was, taking control of a man who had saved her life with just a little movement of her hips.

It was erotic, there was no other word for it. A thrill shooting up her spine as she bent over him and struggled against his lips and tongue with her own. His hands beginning to trail across her silk-clad body. The gentle ice blue drawn up over her thighs and rump before she could feel the coolness of the air against her naked flesh.

He was getting brave. Good. She sat up, feeling the soft fabric of his own pajama pants bunched up against her thighs and derriere even while her eyes wandered across his face and then down unto his body. A body once “scraggly” but now rife with proud muscles lean and purposeful. The fat left to accentuate rather than hide.

Mr. Muscles indeed.

“Weiss.” Her admiration of his body was broken up by his soft call, her ice blues coming back up to his own deep oceans. “What . . . is this?”

Gently, she sat a finger against his lips, the gentle smile she felt stretching her cheeks honest- if nothing else. “Something you deserve. Don’t jump the gun and think it’s anything more than it is, but I want to do this with you, Jaune. So don’t go getting emotional or starting up the guitar again, alright?”

She waited until he nodded, before removing her finger from his lips and then letting the mood resume to sway her. The more he spoke, the more he was sure to stick his foot in his mouth, so she simply did what was necessary to make that not happen. Keeping his lips and tongue occupied with her own, she balanced herself against the bed with a hand while the other came back around to find his wrist and bring it back around to her rear.

After a few shell-shocked moments, he seemed to understand that she wasn’t going to murder him for it, so the first tentative squeeze was met with a soft and pleased little mewl. It was exaggerated, but he needed to know to be comfortable with touching her. That she wasn’t going to hurt him for his affections or his interest in her.

It was amusing to think it, that she would have to domineer and control a hormonal young man to get him to TOUCH her, when countless bits of media would have said they’d struggle -not- to. And yet here was Jaune, all but being crushed under the certainty that she wanted to have sex with him, and he could barely bring himself to rub her ass.

It would have been more upsetting if she didn’t understand, if she hadn’t been there to see how disconnected he’d become from them all. Even that hug with Blake and Ruby had been approaching a traumatic event for him.

Getting close to women seemed impossible for him now. Even more so than before, when he’d only lacked any sense of self-worth and had hid it behind overly dramatic and hard-stance confidence. Now, it was buried beneath trauma.

Trauma over losing Pyrrha- and almost losing her, too.

Was she helping him, or herself? She didn’t even know anymore. The callouses and training scars on his fingers wound across the pale skin of her ass cheeks and she shuddered against him, not having to fake the enjoyment. His warmth alone was making her glad to be here, the way her body had started to respond was a lovely side-effect.

She felt him beneath her. Rigid and anxious, likely not fully hard but very nearly. They were both virgins, but Weiss was just clinical enough to remember sexual education classes in primary school- before she’d decided to become a Huntress.

Deciding their lip-lock had gone on long enough, she rose up against him- unable to help a small smirk when her rump brushed against his bulging pajamas and dragging a gasp from him- and softly tucked the fabric of her nightgown up until she could pull it off of her. The only thing separating their nudity from one another the thin flannel of his pants.

Feeling coquettish, she brushed the long silver-white of her hair in front of her body and let the long locks she’d only let grow longer since her time in the Academy. Hiding her small breasts with the curtain of white, she mused down towards him, “Is it what you always hoped for?”

For a moment, she could see the way his mind warred with his errant lips, until he simply let a grin across his features. Much better--

\--”You’ll always be my Snow Angel.” Despite herself, she huffed and slapped his chest with a palm. Nonetheless, she started to lean down, only to be met with him sitting up beneath her. A little gasp tore itself from her throat as his lips clamped around a semi-stiff pink nipple and he trilled his tongue against the sensitive bud.

Rather than balancing herself, she used one hand to keep him tight to her breast as the other raked across his shoulders. A soft, breathy little voice that she would NEVER admit was hers uttering his name as a few moments of attention were traded for his attention going to her other breast.

Her encouragement wasn’t necessary, it seemed. The more he drew noises of pleasure from her, the more he became confident and self-assured. Finally, she grew annoyed with her stance as being the only naked one and shifted up on her knees. “Pants off.”

While he was quick to obey, she caught the cheeky little smile that stretched his lips- and made her blush more than the ironically much more embarrassing situation- as his length sprung free and brushed against her thighs and then the soft tuft of white down that marked her a woman.

Despite herself, she could admit that her patience wasn’t the best. A hand slid between them to grasp him and feel his heat and vigor. Thick, perhaps not large, but she’d admit that he was . . . threatening in size, if a gun was held to her head. A strum of nervousness went through her heartbeat before she carefully aligned him with the glistening lips that ached for more of what she was experiencing-

\--and slowly guided him in. Inch after inch stretched her wide, and leaving her breathless. Some people believed in the protection of virtue, of the presence of a maidenhood, but Weiss had never had one as far as she was aware. Whether it had been shattered from some of her physical training, or if she was just a woman born without, she could not say.

She could say, however, that the pain commonly attributed to first times was not present, either. She was -uncomfortable- for sure, but it wasn’t the jarring shock she expected from descriptions.

As she felt Jaune press in snug against her cervix- with what seemed to be a bare inch between her and his root. She was utterly breathless, it was true, but that didn’t match up with what she’d read and heard about sex.

Granted, it was a good kind of breathlessness. Jaune felt -right.- And from the way his eyes were fixed on hers, she was sure he wasn’t likely to go ruining the moment for her. It was a shame her small stature meant he couldn’t go to the root within her, but- well- that was just how life was for them.

The feeling of him pulsing with life against her deepest barrier, however, was quite pleasant. They’d have to be careful, but that was part of the appeal of her being in charge. Speaking of which--

\-- “Hands.” She instructed, bringing her own forward and spreading her fingers wide to showcase what she wanted. It took him a few moments to process, but then he offered her a shy grin and wrapped his hands in hers, their splayed fingers knitting together until they were as intimately entwined as they could be without their bodies being wholly pressed together.

Satisfied, she put her weight forward onto her hands and let her hips begin to pitch and rise before rolling back until his thighs slapped against her rump. The soft pwap of their meeting bodies announcing her intent for the evening with each time she felt him bottom out against her cervix. That light, caress-like stretching much more pleasant than she would have imagined it could be.

A startled sigh pried itself from her lips as Jaune began to move under her, rolling his hips slightly off-sync with her own movements. The additional stimulation bringing a soft little crooning noise from her that she desperately clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle. Unwisely, it seemed, as she watched Jaune’s face morph into a gleeful little smile. At first, she was unaware of what he was doing since her eyes were fixed on his own--

\-- but then his knees bent under her and he planted his feet against the bed as he began to pound himself up into her. The mutual effort that they’d been working towards climax was traded for a sure and brutal fashion that made her see stars. Breath hitching, fingers tightening against his---

\-- orgasm washing through her like a lightning bolt striking her dumb. The sounds of their rutting filling the air with distinct squelches rather than the soft sounds of their meeting flesh. Her eyes closed, and the only sense that existed for several moments was the feeling of him being squeezed like a vice inside of her.

His heavy breathing began to invade her ears again after a few moments, and she could feel him pulsing at his heartbeat through their conjoined bodies. Lowering herself against his body, spreading their arms out more widely, she softly trilled- voice far more husky than she meant it to be- right into his ear.

“Inside. I want it inside.”

While she was sure he would have panicked if it weren’t the heat of the moment, she was privately gleeful that her words brought her exactly what she wanted. The rush of liquid warmth that flooded into her and painted her insides making her feel every droplet of sweat that was covering her flesh in comparison with her warm core.

As fast as their tryst had started, it paled back down to a slow and easy smolder. His arms wrapped around her as she rested against his chest and she- in a fit of pique- pulled his covers up and over the both of them.

“Thanks, Weiss.”

Letting out a distinctly unladylike snort, she let her cheek rest over his pounding heart. “Is that all you can say?” The soothing sound lulled her towards slumber, even as she felt his lips press in against her hairline.

“You’re the most beautiful girl I know.”

Despite herself, she preened a little bit. “Don’t let it get to your head.” That was how they fell asleep. And she was fine with that--

\-- until she discovered how bad his morning breath was, anyway. Then he was kicked out of the bed until both could brush their teeth.


	2. Rouge [Lancaster]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some disturbingly emotional Lancaster filth. Filth! FILLLLLLLLTH.

AN: You come along because I love your face. I was listening to P!atD’s New Perspective while I was writing this.

Atlesian Winters  
Day 2  
Rouge [Lancaster]

Jaune yawned, feeling groggy from a night where he’d actually gotten something resembling a healthy eight hours of sleep. At least, until he’d been shunted out of his own bed by Weiss.

At least she’d had the good grace to get up with and share a mirror with him. It wasn’t quite the leap in their relationship that he’d hoped for long ago at Beacon, but it was . . . nice.

He’d take what he could get.

It seemed he, Weiss, and Blake had been the first to rise out of their group. Or, at least, they were the only ones to come out into the communal area and sit rather than stay in their rooms. He glanced back over his shoulder at where the two awake women were sitting at the table, Blake with her face buried in a book and Weiss making idle small-talk with her newly short-haired teammate.

The knight privately wondered what had brought about the new hairstyle. Granted, the only member of RWBY that hadn’t changed up their physical presence all that much was Yang now that he thought about it.

Maybe it’s time for me to get a new wardrobe, too? Hm. His mind wandered as he put the finishing touches on a heavy breakfast for everyone. His cooking skills weren’t quite the best, but they sufficed in favor of everyone else, save Ren.

He paused, There is way too much estrogen in my and Ren’s life. We pamper our girls too much. Despite himself, he couldn’t help the amused grin to stretch his cheeks as he prepared three plates and settled the food off to stay warm. They could serve themselves while he got comfortable. Settling a plate in front of Weiss, then one in front of Blake before putting his own to the right of the former Heiress, he noted, “Breakfast is served, Your Royal Majesties.”

His cheek earned him a roll of the eyes from Weiss, while Blake simply raised a brow. “Well, I tried.” He shrugged, grinning even still as he cut into a portion of egg and started to eat while he glanced over his shoulder at the sound of doors opening and a steady flow of people getting up. He waved a hand at Yang and Ruby stumbling their way towards the kitchen.

“You’re in a good mood today.” Blake noted, lips starting to curl lightly as she hefted a piece of toast and paused purposefully to take a bite before continuing. “Does it have something to do with Weiss coming out of your room this morning?”

Jaune froze. “You’ve been hanging around Yang too often.” Weiss noted, looking far more in control than he felt in that moment. Despite himself, he clammed back up in favor of working his way through his meal and the coffee he’d gotten for himself after Weiss had brewed a pot upon entry to the kitchen that morning.

“She is my partner.” Blake rolled a shoulder in a shrug. The blonde could only shake his head as he turned his gaze unto the blonde herself along with Ruby in the kitchen, both scrambling for a bigger portion. A fond smile broke his nervousness. It was good to see them all together again, and even have some of what could be recovered from their time at Beacon.

“I dare say you two are much closer than partners usually are.” Wait, was Weiss -teasing Blake-? Apparently he wasn’t the only one caught off guard by the more lurid snark from the white-haired woman as she ended up in the cross-fire of his and Blake’s stares. Though he liked to think that Blake’s flushed face was much more noticeable than his--

Ah crap, and there’s the mental images. Definitely not encouraging that. Not. Encouraging. It. Focus on the food, Jaune.

Weiss slapping her knuckles against his bicep made him aware of just how hot his face had gotten. The wry, unimpressed look didn’t help it go down either. Shit.

“And you say Blake’s been hanging around me too much.” His attention shifted to the other blonde as she settled down at the table with a fond grin, kicking up one leg across her other knee while she nursed her own coffee. “Here you have both Blake AND Mr. Muscles here blushin’. Still- What’s this about you coming out of Vomit Boy’s room, Weiss Cream?”

Quietly covering his face, Jaune gave up hope of preserving his dignity this morning.

“It’s not really any of your business, Yang.” He heard Weiss murmur, even as he quietly picked up his plate and mug and took them to the sink before retreating back to his room. A hot shower seemed like as good an excuse as any to vacate. Who knew when Ren and Nora would crawl out of bed.

+x+xWeissx+x+

The quiet passed until Jaune’s door closed, then Yang let out a sigh. “No, I guess not. Still--”

“You don’t have to keep secrets from us.” Ruby’s voice cut in, dabbing away a milk moustache. Though the somewhat forlorn look on her face queued in what she was thinking at the time.

Despite herself, the silvery-haired woman let loose a sigh and leaned back in her chair as she nursed the dregs of her coffee. “It wasn’t going to be secret.” She insisted, reaching her free hand up to muss through her hair half in frustration and half in uncertainty. “It’s not like I’m ashamed of it, or of him. But that’s really all it was- sex. I told him as much, and as much as I do like the idiot, we don’t exactly have a future together right now.”

Her frankness should have been expected, but she still rose an eyebrow when all three of her teammates seemed taken aback. “Oh, don’t be like that. If anything, I’m taking advantage of him.”

That seemed to stir a response other than flustered wonder, though only Ruby was the one who dared to speak up- bless her heart, Weiss already knew why. “How? Why?”

The white-haired woman simply let her shoulders rise in a shrug as she moved to settle off her own plate and coffee mug. “Because none of us are thinking about romance right now. For all that Ren and Nora are together, and-” She paused, pointing a finger at Yang and then Blake, “- certain girls aren’t very sneaky with their feelings; we don’t exactly know we’ll be alive enough to promise more than a warm body on a cold night.”

Half scandalized, and half-defensive, Blake murmured, “It sounds so hurtful when you say it like that.”

Rather than argue against it, she simply nodded. “It is.”

As she turned to go off to dress for the day, she was cut off by Ruby, “And, if . . . someone else wanted him?” You innocent, lovable girl.

Unable to help the small smile on her face, she turned her head over her shoulder and raised it in a half-shrug. “Don’t hurt him. I’m going to dress and go see about more groceries. This safehouse isn’t stocked enough for nearly a dozen people to be using it.” And I need more birth control pills- ironically for what they’re used for, rather than just to ease up my period.

Yang sat up, noting, “Let me get changed and I’ll go with you. Buddy system, right, Sis?”

+x+xRubyx+x+

By the time Yang and Weiss had dressed and headed out into Atlas proper, Ruby found herself bored. Not that there wasn’t plenty to do, but she had to admit to feeling lethargic since the morning’s upset. She knew without a doubt that, years ago, something like this would have hit their group much harder.

Was it simply a sign of their changing values, or the result of a world gone mad that it hardly even registered to them that Weiss had used casual sex to be closer to Jaune? Part of her wasn’t even sure if it was manipulative, like the white-haired girl wanted to paint it as. It was unhealthy, sure, but even Ruby could admit that nothing would likely seem healthy on the surface when it came to her first friend.

Jaune didn’t smile nearly as much as he used to. This morning had been an uncommon sight, with him seeming genuinely in a good mood until he’d been basically teased into retreat. Her bubbling heart spoke of her own feelings on the matter.

Ruby was jealous. She was able to figure that out pretty easily. Despite herself, she couldn’t figure out whom she was jealous -of-, either.

Kicking her feet up against the handrest of the sofa in the communal quarters, her gaze turned over to where Blake had curled up in the seat of a recliner and was taking a cat-nap. Yup, definitely too much hanging around Yang. She even mentally popped the P.

It was nice, however, to enjoy a little bit of peace before the inevitable storm.

Where had she been going with that thought? Oh, right. Jealousy. She’d had that feeling a few times, though most of the time it’d been in favor of being aimed at her sister for being more socially adept and being aware of her own confidence. Ruby knew her way perfectly around combat, but . . .

Feelings were different. Sure, she’d given a few good pep talks in her time, but she was, at heart, still the awkward girl who’d made her first real friend laying in a crater and taking his hand.

A friend whom had been hurting, and she’d steadily struggled towards an uncomfortable feeling between not wanting to damage the deep friendship they had--

\--and wanting more. It was one of those damning little teen drama issues she swore couldn’t actually exist in real life, and yet here she was. Worse, Weiss was right, and none of them -really- had time for romance. At best, it could wait until the world was saved.

At worst, none of them would be alive for it to matter. That was pessimistic, even by Qrow’s standards, which is why Ruby knew she was taking this all much more seriously than she probably should have.

Letting loose a sigh, she glanced at the clock near the television and noted that she’d been laying about for half an hour. She’d frankly expected Jaune, or Nora and Ren, to have come out into the communal area by now, but she and Blake had been relatively undisturbed since Weiss and Yang had left.

Well. I guess there’s no time like the present to go confronting relationship-destroying feelings. She glumly thought, as- against her better judgment- she went to slip into the blonde man’s room.

+x+xJaunex+x+

After his shower, Jaune had settled into the monotony of sharpening Crocea Mors’ blade, then polishing the whole of the weapon. While he was sure that the rest of the group likely saw the practice as meditative- or just outright self-reflective- he only saw it as a means to keep his hands busy.

Jaune had never been easy with quiet, or with being alone. He was an extrovert bathing in the awkwardness that had come from a life being coddled by both his sisters and his parents. Coddling mixing with hurtful dismissal that had never been an honest attempt to hurt his feelings- but had nonetheless helped create the boy who had been willing to lie his way to his dreams.

And now here he was-

He blinked when the soft sound of his door brushing carpet rang in his ears. His gaze turning over towards it to spy Ruby, dressed in a white blouse and a pair of red shorts making her way into the room.

For a moment, he felt a very severe sense of deja vu. He wasn’t even sure why. “What’s up, Ruby?” He put aside the polish and the shield of the ancestral blade. When she made to sit next to him on his bed, he scooted over just enough for there to be room between him and the footboard. 

“So-” Oh boy, why did he have the feeling that this was about to get even more awkward? “- You and Weiss, huh?” Ah, right, that’s why.

He paused, letting his blue-eyed gaze turn down unto his black-marked hands. He tried to start saying something, but nothing came to him- no matter how many times he tried to get his tongue flapping.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Ruby finally asked, after what seemed like minutes of silence. Letting out a deep breath that stifled in his chest, he slowly laid back on his bed and let himself begin counting the panels of the ceiling.

“No. No, I don’t think so.” He admitted. Despite his good mood, it was a temporary respite at best. He’d learned to be strong, it was true, but it had been at a heavy price. Part of him had wondered if this was the thing his family had always been trying to save him from. The loss, the helplessness--

\-- and then Ruby laid against him, resting her head against his bicep. “Does this help?” She turned her gaze to his, and he saw every facet of her silver eyes glimmering in return with his own.

And for a minute, it did. His arm folded around her, his fist holding tight against her chest as he stared at her. “Yeah. It kinda does.” He admitted, happy when her own troubled expression melted a bit in favor of a small smile.

“I’m mad, you know.” She started, and he resigned himself to listening. “I started crushing on you really bad, and then Weiss goes and does something as selfish as having sex with you, you know.”

His brain shut down. It hadn’t been the first time it’d failed him, but sometimes he wished it had a better track record. “What?” He remarked, dumbly.

“Right? And even worse, I got jealous. For a minute, I wasn’t sure who I was jealous of. Her, for having sex with you. Or you, for having sex with her.”

Oh, Gods, this was getting more and more complicated by the second. “Ruby…”

A familiar feeling, a small finger pressed against his lips. Rough calluses from weapons training and the scars of her own mistakes in training stood out against his skin. “I like you, Jaune. Maybe not as much as Pyrrha did, but- if Weiss won’t give you what you want- I’d want to. You deserve at least that much, right?”

Her finger ticked away from his lips, and despite himself, he was staring at her face as she slipped up atop him and made him look up at her. Her small body atop his own- more womanly than Weiss’ by pure virtue- even while she stared at him hard enough that his soul quaked.

He hated it. The way he felt like Ruby was so sincere and how he knew if he even started to say he wasn’t worth it, that she’d just “Nope” him down. He could count on it like the hours in the day.

“But you want Weiss.” He noted, nowhere near as oblivious as he used to be. Plus, the self-defeat served his purposes all the same.

“Sure.” Ruby noted, grinning as smugly as she could- which was quite a lot, actually. He certainly saw the part of her that’d been raised by Yang. “You’re not gonna say that Weiss isn’t the perfect little princess, are you? All heroes want their Princess at the end of the story, y’know.”

Despite himself, the heavy mood lightened in him, and he felt his lips curl into a grin. “She’d kill us for saying it.” He assured her, even while Ruby let out a tittering little giggle.

“Besides. I have lots of bad influences. You think Yang and Blake are subtle? They’ve been making faces at each other ever since they fought Adam.” Jaune could only shake his head, marvelling at the young woman atop him. “And Ren and Nora? Come on, we’ve all thought it since we met’m.”

“It’s nice that they’re not walking on glass around one another anymore.” He agreed. “Weiss-”

And there was her hand against his mouth again. A playful look on the short-haired woman’s face. “Weiss says there’s no time right now for romance.” Ruby agreed with a nod, “But that doesn’t mean there isn't time in the future for it. Right now, I’m mad at her for getting Mr. Muscles to herself for a night. So, you’re going to be a good friend, and give me a good time, okay? After that, I’m gonna get her alone and see what we’re gonna do about all this. Until then, you think you can stop being all Angsty-McWanksty to prove that guys with lots of Aura stereotype?”

He flushed, unable to help the sudden awareness of their positions. A flashback to last night filled his head, even though he knew the severe difference right off the bat. Weiss was domineering, and fully displaying her playful and yet control-hungry personality while Ruby was--

\-- well, she was being a good friend. He really didn’t deserve to have people like them in his life. The more that his mind faltered, the more he agreed that he was being a bit too stuck in his head.

“Can I wash my hands first? I’ve got weapon polish on them.”

“Nope.”

He knew it was coming, but he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from his throat. Weiss had full on kicked him out of bed for morning breath, and here Ruby was- probably uncaring if he got oily marks on her.

Then again, this was the gearhead who had built Crescent Rose from the haft up. No mistaking that kind of glee with parts and Dust.

He’d stick to his classic- if updated- model.

She leaned down, and despite himself, his hands shifted up unto her thighs as her rump pressed in against his groin and their lips met.

Despite the comparison between Weiss and Ruby, he could say with certainty that kissing one was nothing like the other. Even her soft kiss had been elegant, filled with certainty and power. Ruby was unsure, and it showed in how her lip trembled against his. Where Weiss had guided and reassured him, it was a mutual fumbling between him and his first friend at Beacon.

It felt right. Like it was the way things should be. Nothing like how those movies, or the stray bit of porn he’d enjoyed, portrayed it. It was vulnerable, scared. Her scared of the step she was taking with him, and him nervous with showing her that- perhaps- his feelings for her did indeed run deeper than he thought they did.

His tongue slipped free, and this time it was Ruby tittering at the ticklish sensation crossing her lips. His hands on her thighs came up and wrapped around her small frame while he sat up slowly. Her breasts pressed against his chest, and made his pulse race and his arousal more prominent. The thin fabric of his “lounging clothes” did nothing to mitigate the feeling of soft femininity that made his mind race.

The warmth between them was uncomfortable, he could feel his shirt clinging to his back with sweat already. The peeking of the afternoon sun through the only window in his room draping across his shoulders, as if he was protecting her from it. Her thighs pressed in against his hips, and he felt her squish him with them. Even just the thin T-shirt and the blue jeans was more than he could bare.

A feeling that was apparently too mutual, as Ruby broke their lip-lock long enough to pull away and then throw her shirt off of her shoulders after pushing it up over a cute and yet taut little tummy. A plain red bra showing the swells of her growth, alongside the pink of her cheeks as she softly murmured, uncertain, “Am I pretty, Jaune?”

“You’re gorgeous, Ruby.” He reassured her. Once upon a time, he’d been willing to lie about most anything as long as it got him closer to his dream. But now, he was as sincere as could be. His hands raked up her spine and found comfortable places against her shoulder blades while his lips took a trip south on her body. His teeth sank into the flesh of her breast that was visible above the red cup, and he thrilled in the sound of her breath quickening. Satisfied that there’d be a mark to remember him by, he drew his hands down her back again until he found the clip of her bra and unfastened it. The sudden loss of lift only mitigated by a large hand coming around to cup a breast.

Her nails rushed through his hair, and he admired the way it felt. Despite himself, he had to admit it was one of his favorite things about intimacy- between both girls. In his head, it was a raw expression of appreciation for what he could do. He knew he wasn’t an expert- he was fumbling through it just the same as they had been- but he had his pride as a man.

As small as it felt it could be.

“Jaune.” Her voice ghosted from her lips, and he struggled with himself whether that sound could unseat the sensation of fingers in his hair. He decided, as his lips captured a nipple slightly more red than pink, that he loved them both fairly equally.

He felt her hips grinding into his lap as his teeth gently caught the almost stiff bud and he gave it a light tug. A whine of mixed pleasure and ache came from the woman’s lips that made it hard to breathe for a moment. She pulled his head from her breast and tore his shirt up and over his head just as fast as she’d gotten her own off. Arms moved and her bra was tossed to join the growing pile of clothes.

Face to face with another near-naked woman, he could only laugh softly as she gave him a look that would have been positively boner-inducing on anyone else.

On Ruby, it was damn near adorable. “I’m gonna rock your world, Jaune.” She promised, and he believed every note. Though, despite the aggressive tone, she slipped from his lap and hurriedly shucked her shorts and the simple black panties beneath. Admiring the sight of her sex- accented with a puff of red-black curls- and her entirely nude body, he watched as she slipped onto the bed and, with a bite of her lip, spread her legs open in invitation. “Can you get the motor running?” She asked, and he could only shake his head at the fact that she’d use such mechanical innuendo to bring him forward.

Nonetheless, he found himself standing long enough to shuck his own pants and feeling the freedom of nudity. His knees found the bed and he curled his hands under her buttocks to heft her hips. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting of his first time giving a woman oral, but he knew that he was all too happy to try and make Ruby squeal. Getting comfortable on the bed, he pressed his nose in against her pubic hair and let his tongue cautiously trill along the soft glistening pink of her petals.

It was a heady, strange taste. It wasn’t -bad-, but it certainly wasn’t something he’d say he’d do every day. Probably an acquired taste, which he privately laughed at the idea of his sister and her wife indulging in such delights nightly. Sapphron always did have a stronger stomach than he did, he’d have to try and sneak in a tease at her when he talked to her again.

That could wait, though. The squirming body of his lover was growing impatient, so he went ahead and did what he did best--

\--dive in at the deep end. His tongue speared out and slipped into her depths, bringing forth a squeak from Ruby. The warmth of her around his muscle was much more pleasant than the pungent taste. Focusing on the task rather than the taste, he pulled his muscle along the roof of her grip until it trailed along the hood of her clit and he spared the curls of her pelvis some of his spit. The quavering mewl that came from the Huntress gave him the satisfaction to keep going.

The fact her fingers soon went into his blonde hair again was all the more reason for him to keep it up. He experimented with swirls and stabs of his tongue, discovering steadily that it wasn’t depth that made Ruby’s thighs quake as much as stretching her open when he flattened his tongue out a bit more forcefully. So, he began to lap at her nectar roughly, rather than trying to hurt his neck trying to push his tongue as far as it could go. A few brushes of her clit got him the most delightful little squeaks that he wanted to hear over and over.

“Jaune . . !” She hissed, and he couldn’t help but snicker. “Stooooop!” Confident that was enough in the realm of teasing her, he shifted up and craned his neck to loosen it up a bit while he shifted up above her and planted his knees in the insides of her thighs. Her arms looped around his nape and pulled him into a kiss.

When he came away, she had a bemused look on her face. “Huh, so that’s what pussy tastes like.” The casually filthy comment made him bark out a laugh, even as she grinned at him in return. “Girl-juices, too.”

“Oh, you are -hilarious- Miss Rose.” Jaune remarked, giving her a wry look as his forehead pressed against her’s. Their eyes locking even as she stuck out her tongue at him, she wiggled her hips and moved an arm to help guide him in.

Weiss had been quick to nearly sheath him, but Ruby’s body seemed to want to squeeze him to death from helmet to root. He bottomed out inside of her, unlike with the white-haired woman, though. It was a very different sensation to feel their pubic hairs mingling while she felt like she was wringing him out like a wet towel. “Squeeze me harder, Ruby. It might come off.” He noted, and she simply stuck her tongue out again.

“Oh hurry up, and make a filthy girl out of me.”

Rather than answer her with more exasperation, he moved his hands around to cradle her knees as he brought them up and pulled them against his chest. A soft little “Eep” accompanying the subsequent feeling of her pulsing around him. His arms wrapped around her thighs as he steadily got into the rhythm.

The whap that announced the first time his groin met hers was only accompanied by the feeling of his balls nestling in pleasantly to her rump. The breathless, blushing Ruby Rose “beneath” him fueling a deep part of him that made him husk out a growl rather than speak.

She felt so wonderful, and Gods he was going to pop before he knew it. Using her position as leverage, his hips began to roll and their bodies collided. His grumbling breaths mingling with her own soft mewls and whines as sex filled the room. The stench of two bodies becoming one melding into the rank of sweat and weapon polish.

Not the first idea for potpourri, for sure.

Silver eyes stared up into his face, and he looked back at her in turn. At least until her breasts began to jiggle and drew his eyes. The firm little buds topping them making his self-control weaken just as much as the way she squeezed him. Rather than try to keep the position level, he split her legs open again and pushed his lips upon her’s.

She wrapped around him, and he felt her ankles lock in just above his ass while her arms struggled to decide whether they wanted to hold onto him or if her hands needed to be in his hair. Frankly, he stopped caring. The bed rocked, the symphony of their grunts and groans grew with each thrust. She went stiff beneath him and her hands fisted in his hair. She screamed like a banshee, and he didn’t bother muffling it as long thrusts turned into quick stabs.

The building tension wore away in a flash. Everything in his lower half tightened, and then exploded in a rush of ache and agony that felt so wonderful. Pleasure and hurt in equal measure as he pressed in tight to her and felt the defeat a man could only suffer loudly.

The flush of her skin, from her cheeks all the way down to her stomach, was only mitigated by the fact he was sure he was drenched in sweat and he felt so -damn good.-

He sluggishly lowered himself atop her, and Ruby’s body tightened around him again. Her fingers running through his hair, and her heels slipping down enough to rest in the curl of his buttocks and the beginnings of his thighs. “How was that, Ruby?” He asked, though it came out more as a glorified growl than the teasing question he’d meant it to. From the way she shuddered pleasantly and he saw her look at his face in his periphery, he supposed she didn’t mind.

The soft, gently trace of her lips against the shell of his ear made him squirm and the ache in his loins grow. “Good, but I think we can train you better.”

Despite himself, he felt his resolve strengthening- alongside another part of him. The soft little giggle of delight told him she wasn’t upset by that.

“That’s a good boy.”


	3. Night 2, Part 1 [White Rose]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So people know the break down. Night 2 will be cut in half between the White Rose pairing and the Bumblebee pairing. Then, Night 3 will be Knightshade. After that, I’m not sure if I’ll do a Renora section, or what- that’s as far as my mental math got. There’ll be more smut in the second part, to be honest.

Atlesian Winters

Night 2, PT. 1  
Good Intentions [White Rose]

She left him quietly, as the noon turned into evening. He was tired and aching, as was she. But, by the time she had redressed and found herself at peace in the common room again, satisfied with the sweat and the stench of him on her, she was greeted by amber eyes that fluttered open and then closed just as quickly.

“It’s a bit impulsive.” Blake began, and Ruby found herself giggling at her friend’s words. “Weiss and Yang came back a few minutes ago.”

“Where are they?” The Reaper looked into the kitchen and found herself alone with her Faunus team-mate despite those words.

“Yang went for a joyride. Weiss went to her room to make a call.” Ruby nodded in turn, glad at least that some things in life continued to be convenient. Rather than going to sit down, she turned to head back towards her and Weiss’ room.

“Are you going to fight over him?” Blake asked, her even and low tone telling her that the shadowy Huntress was more worried than she was willing to let on.

For a moment, Ruby had to pause and get her thoughts together. Despite herself, her brain found itself at an impasse.

Did she wish to fight Weiss? She didn’t think so. But for some reason, her blood boiled. Maybe that was part of the appeal- something to measure their devotion to one another against.

Ruby’s devotion to Weiss, Weiss’ devotion to Ruby. Jaune’s importance to them- to the cause.

It put Weiss’ own conflicting emotions into perspective. The bright princess that made Ruby smile and tear up in equal measure.

The woman who wanted to change the world just the same as the rest of them. The girl inside who had yet to be snuffed out.

“I don’t think so.” Ruby admitted with sincerity. Her head turning to let silver eyes filled with power like magic rest on the dark-haired woman.

“You should all put it aside.” Blake’s advice was sound, but even Ruby saw the way her friend looked ashamed to say it.

“We should.” Ruby admitted, “But you know just as well that we can’t.”

Blake nodded her head, and that was that. Her feet carried her to their room, and she slipped inside with barely a whisper. Her words were spoken in good faith, but tinged with bitterness. It was a hypocrite’s words. Ruby would go to Weiss, and Blake would go to Yang. It was just how the world was going to be that night.

Ruby couldn’t fight it anymore than Blake could. Love was a powerful force, and it was as blind as could be. It was also confusing, and darn it, Ruby hated confusing things. It was almost as bad as cookies with no milk.

+x+x+x+

Weiss was talking to Winter, Ruby knew as soon as she entered. After all, there was only one person who wasn’t in their little safehouse who brought Weiss joy to speak to- whom she might even dare to speak to outside of the walls, perhaps.

As a fellow little sister, Ruby understood. Rather than disturb her partner, Ruby settled her weight upon the white-haired woman’s bed and laid back upon it while the two sisters talked. She droned out the conversation with the thoughts in her own head.

She thought of modifications to Crescent Rose, of things to do with Oscar and Maria, and even of the situation they found themselves in.

At the end of the day, everything inevitably circled around to the discussion she was going to have to have with her friend.

Ruby was never the best about not fretting.

Especially when it came to Weiss. The girl was just a magnet for trouble.

Eventually, the conversation in the background died, and her eyes turned back unto her partner. Ice blue met sterling silver, and Ruby lamented the fact she hadn’t prepared herself thoroughly for this.

“You stink.” Weiss remarked, and Ruby could only nervously giggle in turn.

“Sorry. It’s hot here in Atlas, you know?”

“You’re such a liar.” Ruby nearly flinched when nails brushed through her more wild hair. Then, she relaxed into the fond, almost petting, touches.

“Sorry~ Never had to do it before.” She fibbed further. Finally, she let her eyes close. She was stalling, and she knew it. And here she’d almost made fun of Jaune for being so speechless earlier. Ugh, this was harder than Weiss had made it seem. “So I went to Jaune while you were gone.”

“Well duh. What do you think I am, a dunce?” Weiss’ almost trademark smarmy look was in place again. Though, Ruby privately thought the fact her fingers were still brushing through her hair meant she wasn’t being at all mean spirited about it. Ruby wouldn’t trade this new affection for the world. After a few moments of Ruby trying to figure out how to push the conversation forward- “How was it?”

That was a bit more forward than Ruby had expected, to be honest. And it must have showed on her face because Weiss- WEISS- giggled at her. She felt her face heat up and she knew she was pouting. Trying to keep her gaze level on Weiss’ face in turn- and failing miserably- she murmured, “It was nice.”

“Just nice?” Weiss mused, and Ruby wasn’t sure if her partner’s words were curious or disappointed.

“I don’t really have words for it.” Ruby admitted, “He’ll make a girl really happy someday.”

“That girl could be you.” Weiss noted, and for the first time in awhile, Ruby lamented just how frank Weiss could be when she wasn’t draped in the gown of civility and high breeding. Weiss only ever played softball with her own feelings, and Ruby knew it. Which was part of why this discussion was going to be so uncomfortable.

Weiss liked Jaune. She’d been nearly as nasty about it as she had been at Beacon when he’d been trying to woo her, but this time it wasn’t out of obvious disinterest. Now the former heiress had the interest--

\--but was using every reason she could think of to deny it. Ruby knew she was one of those reasons, too. She was anything but subtle with the way she’d steadily come to grow from a meagre crush into an honest longing for the tall blonde lump. The fact that she harbored some illicit feelings for her partner didn’t help, either.

Why did their lives have to be filled with so many sacrifices that all of them were willing to sacrifice their very happiness? They weren’t even really alive, were they?

“It could be you, too, Weiss.” Ruby finally unseated her tongue from the roof of her mouth. As Weiss’ mouth opened to speak, Ruby pulled a familiar tactic and pressed a finger up against the silver-haired woman’s lips. “No. Stop. I’m sick of hearing it. Do you know how hurtful it is for you to talk about him like that, and for you to treat me like a kid? It really sucks, Weiss.”

Her puzzled look only made Ruby smile. “You may not think it, but I’ve done a lot of growing up, y’know. And not just getting this rockin’ mama body.” She could feel the way her smile grew into an altogether too playful grin. Ah, she wouldn’t be Ruby Freaking Rose if she wasn’t able to just bulldoze forward into her problems.

Besides, someone had to take the initiative. So she grabbed her partner by the waist- ignored her indignant squawk- and pulled her unto the bed until the heiress was trapped up above her. Soft and petite, a princess and a dancer, Ruby privately wondered if Weiss had felt as good in Jaune’s arms as she did in her own. Granted, Jaune’s size must have made the silver-haired woman feel -very- safe.

Ruby hadn’t felt safe at all. She’d felt downright -sexy-, not a feeling she could commonly associate with herself. It was empowering, for sure. She was probably still riding a bit of that high, if she was honest.

“Ruby!” Weiss protested, and Ruby shut her up.

With her lips. She thrilled at the fact she’d caught Weiss off guard, and it showed in those wide open ice blue eyes while her own silver closed and she indulged in the difference between a man’s lips and a woman’s. Contrasts helped build experience, or so she’d heard, but the differences were so severe in some ways that Ruby began to understand just how difficult sexuality was.

It wasn’t a topic she’d indulged much, if at all, until the past day or so. Sure, she’d had her fair share of fantasies and exploration, but it was very different to know what it was like to kiss Jaune or to kiss Weiss.

Jaune’s lips weren’t rough or chapped like she expected, they’d been smooth and just a bit plump. Weiss’ were delicate and soft, and of course the light layer of gloss over them added a wholly different dynamic.

She wouldn’t trade either for the world.

Her hands came up, thrilling in another new thought. Jaune’s hair was fluffy and easy to wind one’s fingers in, while Weiss’ was silky and smooth like soft spun threads. Ruby was Yang’s sister, so she knew perfectly well how much effort went into maintaining long hair- part of why she’d kept her’s shorn short for so long.

Ruby Rose did -not- have time for taking hours in a bathroom, thank you very much.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to enjoy the feeling of her partner- no, her lover’s- hair gliding against her fingers. She was learning that sex was about sensation, rather than outright animal instinct. And when Weiss’ nervousness finally culminated in a soft pink tongue tickling out against her lips, Ruby let out a small giggle and then gently wound the muscle with her own.

It was funny for Ruby to be the one treating with someone’s hesitation. Kind of nice, if she was honest.

Purposefully, her hands moved from Weiss’ hair down her back, the fabric of her top only impeding her fingers so much as they soon settled on the pert rump that she soon squeezed, earning a shudder and a soft sound of indignation. Weiss finally seemed to rise from her stupor and sat up, even while Ruby’s hands stayed firm.

“What are you doing?” The silver-haired woman hissed. Ruby could only giggle with amusement.

“Seeing which one of you I like better.” She tried to be flippant about it, but her breath hitched. Ruby wasn’t near as smooth as she wished she was. Even now, her nerves were eating at her. Sure, Weiss had melted into the kiss well enough, but . . . what if she didn’t even want her like that?

Ruby wasn’t sure she could handle that right now, if she was honest. Today had been a real rollercoaster for her. Oh gods, she was getting as angsty as Jaune was!

Weiss huffing brought her attention back up unto the woman sitting atop her hips. She had to admit a short burst of curiosity if this was how she’d looked- except more naked- with Jaune. She wasn’t sure if the little burst of jealousy in her core was healthy or not. “You’re such a dolt.”

“At least I’m honest with myself.” Ruby teased back, letting it all melt away in favor of grinning like- she knew- a right ass.

“I don’t think you are.” Weiss mused, moving up from atop the girl to lay on the bed next to her. The loss of the body warmth and closeness made Ruby pout, reaching a hand out towards Weiss-

-and feeling fingers entwine with her own. The elation was- well- it was just great. Ruby didn’t count herself the most eloquent of people.

“No, I guess I’m not.” Ruby agreed after a moment to indulge in the feeling of holding hands with someone you liked. She should have held hands with Jaune. Damn it, but hindsight was twenty-twenty.

“So, whose butt do you like better?” Weiss remarked, her face turning and the easy smile on those pretty features making Ruby flush. They’d all been around Yang too much. Before long they’d be making puns. Puns!

“I don’t know. I didn’t feel his butt up that much-” Not at all, really, but the idea was totally in her head, now. “- but I have to say yours is really comfy in my hands.”

Weiss looked utterly outraged by that, but it only made Ruby’s grin turn into a smile. Her hands got on the former Heiress’ prim little rump and gave another squeeze that earned her a squeak. It probably didn’t help that Ruby was moving up until she was spreading open the other woman’s thighs with her own.

“Sheesh, I have to basically strong arm him into getting handsy, and here you are taking command.” Weiss muttered.

“Well, I am a leader, that’s what I’m supposed to do.” Ruby noted, not at all embarrassed of using the chance further to tease Weiss.

“I’m pretty sure this kind of thing constitutes an abuse of authority.” Weiss remarked, but noticeably didn’t do anything to dissuade her.

“Eh, maybe. Let me enjoy it.”

She turned her hips, and then leaned downwards. Her hands moved from that taut derriere up to where she could heft up the hem of Weiss’ top and tickle her fingers upwards until they met the band of a bra and then shift it up until her forefingers and thumbs could grasp pale pink nipples and give them a slight and hungry little tug.

The needy, wanting little breath that came free from her partner’s lips was addictive. How many noises had Jaune dragged out of her? Ruby could do better, she knew. After all, she was still sore and tired from being with him, and she was raring for more.

Granted, she may have cheated a little.

“Jaune did something really fun for me, you want to know?” Ruby mused, hands moving from those stiffened nubs down to where she could hook up the skirt around Weiss’ hips and then tease along the edge of her panties- white with lace, how stereotypically Weiss.

“What’s . . . that?” The shortness of breath, the flush- Ruby wondered if this had been how she’d looked, too. It was hot, she had to admit.

“Well, he used his tongue. It’s good for a lot more than just getting him in trouble, you know.” Ruby remarked gently, hooking her fingers in her lover’s lingerie and sliding them down her legs- having to adjust those long limbs to where she could pull them entirely off and then toss them aside. The sight of Weiss’ trimmed little tuft of snow white and the aggressively pink coloring of her sex made Ruby swallow past a wave of nervousness.

“I didn’t think to have him do that.” Weiss admitted, a bit more frank than she honestly should have been in the moment, but Ruby figured it was the fact they were in the situation they were in.

“Well, we have all night to get to know one another again.” Ruby noted, as her head lowered down.


	4. Familiar [Bumblebee]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Man I sure write Blake’s POV a lot. You guys think I might be identifying? That said, I know I said this was going to be a smut-fic, but maybe it’s- well- only mostly a smut fic? Err- maybe I’m not too good at writing porn without plot---

Atlesian Winters

Night Two, Part Two  
Familiar [Bumblebee]

Blake felt rightfully guilty. Fingers winding in golden blonde locks as she sought comfort in another the same way she’d said Weiss and Ruby shouldn’t. That they should all be adults- put aside wants and needs in favor of the greater good.

Yet here she was. Undressed and in bed with Yang. A woman’s lips gently teasing at her breasts while the blonde’s one flesh hand slipped between her thighs and made her legs open wider. She hated how it made her growl in her throat, how debased it sounded.

But she loved that feeling. Sex was a feeling she understood- an animal drive that equally made fools out of humans and Faunus alike. She understood Ruby and Weiss just fine, as well.

Jaune was a friend- one of the few she had. They argued about comics versus novels, he promised that her status as a Faunus had nothing to do with how much he liked her, he fretted and fussed over her the way she thought a brother ought to. That he was attractive wasn’t in question, either. Weiss and Yang had dismissed him as scraggly, but he had always had a certain boyish charm.

And then he’d grown up. Now the only one in their group who didn’t look at him with a scrutinizing eye was Nora and Ren- for obvious reasons. He was so serious now, and capable. He’d always been a dependable friend, but now he was less “friend” and more “father”. The only one more muscular amidst them was Yang. Blake could see the appeal, which annoyed her more than she’d dare to admit. Let alone that she was thinking about it right now when Yang was doing her best to make her forget.

She delved back into the present, into the sensations at hand. Her nails went into Yang’s hair and pulled her away from a breast in order to kiss her full on the lips. Kissing was nice- it suited that romantic inside of Blake. Foreplay was great, but a good kiss was often much better. She rolled them over, dislodging Yang’s fingers and bringing a pleased giggle from the blonde. A metal and a flesh arm wrapped around her middle while her own lips drifted down. In her heart, she knew that this night was going to change a lot for their team, but just for now she wanted to linger in the feelings of a budding love.

Sex with Yang. Another woman. Something she hadn’t really considered before until they’d reunited. She’d thought once that the feelings were just normal, but then she’d had to compare it.

Ilia had been a poor choice, and then so had Ruby and Weiss. Now that she knew the score, it had only seemed sensible.

Maybe they would have been better as friends, as sisters in battle, but they’d stepped too far for that now. Some could call it the cold, but Blake liked to think it was just the fact that they were all tired of being used- of being sacrificed.

They were taking some of their happiness back. In that sense, she understood perfectly how the rest of the group felt. Ren and Nora sleeping in, likely barely leaving the bed other than to shower or eat. Weiss making a move after having built up so much stress it had been wound as tight as the braid she asked either Ruby or Jaune to help her wear. Ruby taking the push from Weiss and advancing on a man they’d all known she had started to love- and Jaune being stuck in the middle with the hope that the despair and helplessness he’d felt could be pushed away with love and tenderness.

She sympathized deeply with Jaune just then. And that was why she wasn’t going to be ashamed, or scared. He was a good leader like that. Her lips trailed across the biggest bust in the house, nipping into soft flesh and leaving firm hickeys that were answered with a breathy little whisper of her name. It was a beautiful sound, one that Blake luxuriated in. Making Yang near speechless was an artform she could appreciate. With her marking done, she trilled her tongue along the slopes of Yang’s abdominal muscles- hard and unyielding though ticklish- until she could latch her lips over her lover’s sex.

Yang was always careful to use her flesh hand, though Blake knew for a fact she almost instinctively reached with her right hand every time. It made affection between them more purposeful, less spontaneous. In a way, it was more romantic- but at the same time, it helped make her sad.

The brush of nails through her hair, then the gentle rubbing of one of her feline ears made her purr. The motion of her tongue intensifying as Yang began to squirm, the blonde’s thighs tightening against her shoulders. Practiced, she suckled as gently as she could on the blonde’s clit and enjoyed the grunt of pleasure that filled the air. The thought that, only a room down, Ruby and Weiss were likely indulging in one another only helped intensify the experience for her.

Blake had never been innocent. Part of the appeal of erotic literature had been a way to indulge her own romance, her own desires, without pretending. Weiss hid behind propriety, Ruby losing her innocence, and Yang had struggled with her insecurities and then her view of how the world should be.

Their first kiss had been tender, uncertain. And now here she was, pushing her tongue to the deepest inside of the blonde brawler’s body it could go, winding it back outwards in a way that never failed to make Yang’s toes curl.

It made Blake feel validated.

Like the world around her could be what she wanted it to be. That they were going to come out of this crusade of foolishness intact and better for it. Blake’s cynicism was not something she wanted rewarded.

She shifted upwards, sharing the flavor of Yang with the blonde herself. Palms cupped her rear and Blake murmured softly as they rolled again- her knee hitting the edge of the bed and alerting her to how rambunctious they were getting.

Tensile strength, touching and feeling. Her nails raking down the blonde’s body and leaving yet more marks. Blake wanted the memory to last, for her lover to wake up in the morning still feeling like her. She wanted to scar, and to be scarred in turn. Roughness and hunger in equal measure.

It was what she craved, and she tried to show it with every movement. The emotional connection was raw and unfiltered, filled with far more dark feelings than she wanted it to be- but that was what made laying with Yang all the more exciting.

She was dangerous, and yet in a way where she knew the two would never push beyond. There was trust- mutually built up between them like broken bones.

Was it love? Blake wasn’t sure, but she hoped it was.

+x+x+x+

The bath was what they indulged in afterwards. Yang covered in marks, and Blake feeling a few of her own. Reclined in the tub together, the scent of lavender from a bath oil that was a purchase she’d given Yang a wry look over. Her ears flicked this way and that while Yang dozed against the wall, her arms against the rim of the tub while Blake felt comfortable between the blonde’s thighs with her head trussed up against her collarbone.

“You’re not mad?” Blake asked, deciding it was better to commit to the conversation rather than run away from it and hide. She’d done a lot of running in her life, it was true. Running from Yang was- well- not something she wanted on the table anymore. Even if in this instance it was relating to Ruby’s choice in boy-toy.

“Eh? Well- I mean- I’m gonna give him the big sister strong arm, but I’m pretty sure he’s gotten it before. If I’m bein’ honest, I hope they just all stop bein’ such sourpusses. We’re young and hot, we ought to make a few mistakes here and there, don’cha think?” It was so perfectly Yang to look at their life situation that way.

Sure, the blonde was startlingly mature, but that was part of why she knew they shouldn’t have been trying to be so adult. Even Blake understood that- but that still didn’t hash with the fact that they were . . .

Probably going to die, if she was honest. Ugh. Blake had been the moderate voice forever, so it was sad to realize just how much her cynicism was clouding her judgment with what they were doing.

Wrapping her hands around Yang’s, she let her thoughts drift for a moment. The soft suds of their bath splashing this way and that as she shifted until her back was pressed tight to buoyant flesh. “It’s gonna start a fight.” Blake murmured.

“Maybe. You that worried about them all?” Yang questioned in turn, entwining her fingers with the faunus’.

“A bit jealous, really.” Blake admitted. Honesty was the best policy in this situation, she could at least agree with Weiss about that. She flustered when Yang leaned her head down and blew a soft breath across one of her cat ears. She wriggled in the tub as a result.

“Aw, is that why you were so feisty today?” Soft lips wrapped around one of her human earlobes, and Blake could only shudder softly as the aches in her body increased again. The warmth from the bath beaten out by the smoldering of her loins.

“Yes.” Humor Yang, and admit the dark feelings at the same time.

Their hands broke away from one another, Yang’s hands- the metal and the flesh- coming inwards to cup her breasts and draw forth another soft little mewl that made Blake feel so weak. “Who are you more jealous of, I wonder? Gotta admit, Jaune’s a good lookin’ guy- but I know you bat for a certain team at least a little bit…”

Blake had to admit it was a thought she could agree to. Though- “You’re the woman I like the most.” Blake admitted, easily. Forgetting for a moment the implications of such a thing. If she’d looked, she wouldn’t have missed Yang’s face flushing because of it. A moment of thought was bolstered by a soft, easy whim that whispered in her ear like a devil. “But- if we were to bring in a man . . . We could do worse than Jaune.”

Yang spluttered, which eventually became a full on laugh. “Damn him with faint praise why don’t you? That’s harsh, babe.” Blake couldn’t help but get embarrassed in turn, her ears pinning back against her head and feeling aware of just how -damn hot her face was, damn it all.-

“You know that’s not-”

“I know, I know- trust me. He’s a great friend, and we’ve kind of let him go that way for awhile.” At least she could rely on Yang to be teasing and in good humor about most things. They’d all matured, thank the gods. “Yeah, I like’m enough to try and put a smile on his face. What’re you thinking, though? You’ve got that look on your face that says more’s in the air.”

Blake chewed her lip fitfully. It was a thought for later, but . . . Well, something to live for wasn’t so bad. “Do you want to be a mother, Yang?”

The air drained of a little warmth, Blake turning out from Yang’s lap for a moment while she took in the nature of her blonde lover. It was a tough conversation to have, but it was one they’d have to have eventually if they were going to remain together. Better to be gentle about it than to go in guns blazing, at least. “Maybe eventually.” Yang finally got out, looking conflicted. “Why?”

“I do.” Blake admitted, not ashamed by the fact she’d thought about it. “Someday I want to bring up a child in a world where Faunus and Humans are equal. And, I want you to be there with me, if possible.” She cleared her throat, swallowing past a wave of spittle that almost choked her. “And- he’s blonde, has good genes, and we both know-”

Yang looked blown away, not that she blamed her. Her words died on her lips, and she worried that she’d went to far--

\-- and then arms closed tightly around her, her eyes widening as Yang squeezed her for what felt like every drop of strength in her body. “Blake. It’s- it’s way too soon to think of that kind of stuff.” She heard her lover’s voice ghost across her ear, but she could also feel the way Yang’s shoulders were shaking. Her hands came up to softly wrap around the other woman, and Blake wondered if- yet again- she’d been the one to make Yang cry.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, wondering if she’d pushed too far, too soon. And yet, she melted into the kiss as Yang came free from her shoulder and the two embraced in the warm water.

“No- don’t be. That’s- that’s awesome, that you- uh- know what you want. And yeah- that’s- that’s definitely not the worst idea. I- I mean- I guess yeah, his sister probably helped put the idea in your head, huh?”

Blake could only laugh at that. “Well- no. But when you bring her up, I guess it would seem that way.”

“Let’s talk with him about it later. I’m sure he won’t complain. Besides, it’s nothing we have to worry about until after all this, right?”

Yang settled back down and they pulled free from the water, beginning to dress once again. Things were quiet for the rest of the night, curled up together in a bed that had been formed from them pushing together the two beds in the room. When morning came, they came out to the breakfast table and Blake pulled Jaune aside, leaving Ren and Nora to flirt and finish breakfast.

That was the day that things kicked back into high gear for them, but it set the precedent for the mess that would be their lives after Atlas.


	5. The Final Night, One [Knightshade, Epilogue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake makes Jaune make good on a promise.

**AN:** This chapter, via it’s listing, is a sort of “out of line” bit, since the nastiness I wanted to write with the Knightshade pairing is- well- a “post happy ending” sequence, as you’ll see below. So, this CAN fall in line with the “canon” of the fic, but it’s more of what you might call an epilogue piece. Right now, I’m thinking of doing one for the War of the Roses set as well.

  
  


**Atlesian Winters**

**The Final Night [1]**

**Cupid [Knightshade]**

  
  


It was strange to imagine that things had gone this far. For all the years together, that it would come to this. Surrogacy, and Blake had been the one to initiate it.

Did that make her a poor wife? For wanting children that were still biologically her's? Jaune had been an easy choice, since he and Yang shared many similar traits, and so- all those years ago- Yang had agreed to think about it.

They were twenty three now. Almost five years "together" and Blake had finally made headway.

The hardest one to convince had been, ironically, Jaune. He'd been ready to agree to artificial insemination over something as simple as an agreed upon bit of sex.

It would have been darling, if both she and Yang hadn't gotten frustrated about it. Jaune Arc, the only straight man she could ever imagine insisting against having sex with a beautiful woman.

Was that too vain? It wasn't, right? Yang had rubbed off on her too much.

She was getting lost in thought again. It was her nerves speaking, even if she didn't look in the mirror as if her nerves were overtaking her.

She looked regal. Lips softly tinted purple, her eyeshadow to match. If she were wearing a dress or a more formal bit of attire, this might have looked like date night.

What she wore was in no way formal. Yang had insisted on partaking at least in the choice of her attire for the evening- Yang would get the pleasure of watching it later as well- and so Blake had found herself staring at a set of purple and black lingerie that had more in common with a breeze than a woman's clothes. Soft stockings wreathed her legs and left her feeling hyper aware of the fact that she would be spreading them for a man for the first time since Adam.

What a curious thought.

Nonetheless, Blake resolved herself to enjoying the night with Jaune. It was sad to think that, for all his struggles, Jaune had ended up alone like he had.

Some people just did. And Jaune had given it a fair chance with Ruby, but apparently the two couldn't make it work. She was too focused on her work after Salem's defeat, and he hardly had ever seen her.

Even Yang had been a little sad for him. And Weiss had returned to Atlas to manage the Schnee Dust Company, so the chance of reigniting that fire had passed.

At least for tonight, she could help him forget. It was a selfishly selfless reason, but Blake was using all of them in order to assuage herself that this was okay. After awhile, Yang had grown more comfortable with it than she had.

Perhaps that was Blake's punishment for wanting children- that Yang would latch onto the idea and like it even more than she did.

Taking a deep breath, Blake stepped out of their bedroom and back out into the living space of the cabin Yang and Ruby had built to go along with their father's. She'd been nervous long enough.

Their friend- her man for the evening- was waiting. As her feet crossed the carpet, she watched as he turned from looking at a hanging portrait of Team RWBY before they'd finally all time their separate ways so she could look upon him again.

Jaune had been boyishly cute once upon a time, even Blake would never have been cruel to insist he was anything but handsome, but the years had been kind to him. Clean shaven with blonde waves that fluffed out into a low ponytail, deep blue eyes that held the right amount of  **hurt** that made a woman want to cradle him close . . .

For a moment, Blake had to remember just why it was that he was so alone. It never made sense until she remembered just how damaged Jaune Arc had become.

The scars that dotted his torso now told the story more than anyone else ever could. Even as he flushed and greeted her- for the fifth time that evening- Blake felt her eyes trace every raw patch of unhealthy white.

Every memory he'd let get carved into his body, because he couldn't deal with the emotional pain anymore.

Perhaps she was being too poetic, but he had literally joined the blood sport that Pyrrha had once dominated and now threw himself wholly into matches where he just seemed to . . . Not care anymore.

He was overwhelmingly popular, and sadly, rich because of it. Maybe that was just how he wanted to live up to Pyrrha's memory after they'd "saved the world."

Blake couldn't help but feel that was the lie he told himself to sleep better at night. She couldn't judge him. They'd all lost so much and gained so little.

"Are you going to stare-" Blake questioned, then stepped in closer to the man wearing only a breezy set of pants that clung to long since defined and powerful muscles, "Or are we going to make a baby together, Jaune?"

His face looked chastised, and she settled herself a bit with the knowledge that, at heart, he was still the goofy blonde leader who gave such pleasant hugs. That thought spurred her next action, grasping his wrists and bringing his arms around her.

Yang holding her was always pleasant, but this was the first time Jaune would hold her like a lover. Despite herself, she felt . . . Safe in his arms.

Finally, Jaune seemed to have gotten the metaphorical cat to let go of his tongue, and his voice- now a touch deeper than the boyish baritone that had been so easy to hear in the din of battle- tickled across her cat-ears with his breath. “Blake- is- is this really okay?”

Blake pulled just out from his chest, unable to help the roil of amusement in her breast as she looked up at him. And -boy- did she have to look up to him without her heeled boots on. She felt tiny next to him now. “Jaune. Are you -sure- you’re not gay?” It was entirely in jest, but she was starting to honestly worry. Here she was in some of the risque-est lingerie she’d ever SEEN let alone wore, pretty much telling him the facts of the matter . . . and he was worried about if this was okay by her and Yang.

When he flushed and sputtered, she raised a hand to finally press a purple-painted nail to his lip. “Jaune. Yang is okay with this, I’m okay with this. I want a child- and it’s going to be -all of ours.- We’ve all fought and struggled too long, don’t you think it’s time we started making the world a happier place by -giving-? So let’s -give life-.”

She’d have preferred if he was more immediate in responding to that, but he finally gave a nod and she softened her features back out. Testing the waters seemed sensible, so she leaned up unto her tip-toes and let her eyes close while her lips puckered softly. For a moment, she feared he was going to retreat again, but then-

-a ghost of rough lips against hers. Just the barest touch that told her that this would work- that he wasn’t going to run away and make this an impossibility. His hands settled on her hips, large and covered in scars and calluses that only added to the appeal of his strength for her.

Blake’s animal instincts were going haywire, both because she’d purposefully picked the night when she was likely to fall pregnant, and because she’d picked someone whom had long since been easily able to ignite the desire to mate in her.

She loved Yang, there was no denying that. She planned to spend the rest of her life with the blonde woman- but Blake wasn’t above having her cake and eating it too. She could justify it with giving Jaune something to live for, with her desire to be a mother like her own, to give Yang someone to mitigate her feelings about Raven Branwen-

Blake had come up with so many reasons for this all to happen, but in the end, how many of them were relevant beyond the fact she wanted it? That Yang was- at least face to face- okay with it?

It was better just not to think too deeply about it all. So she didn’t. She raised a leg and wrapped it around his thigh, encouraging him to showcase more of that strength that he’d built through so much pain and struggle- and when he hefted her ass up and let her close her legs fully around his hips, she felt a quiver inside of her that threatened to steal control of her body from her rational mind.

Gods, he was so strong. Their kittens would be amazing, and they’d have such good parents. Blake couldn’t wait. The knowledge that Yang would be watching from the cabin’s security system later made her want to indulge in a bit more lurid action than might have otherwise been encouraged. Her lovely dragon deserved a proper and great show, didn’t she? Her lips separated from Jaune’s, and she husked, voice deep with need, “Knock me up, Jaune. Let’s make a cute little blonde kitten that Yang and I can raise.”

A gentle breath, heavy with hunger all his own, brushed against the curls of her raven hair. “And-?”

She nodded, “Yes, Jaune. You can be their daddy. Two moms and a dad, one of the luckiest kids alive, right?”

He nodded his head in turn, and there were no more words to exchange. Just bodily fluids.

The heat was lovely, between the fire sparkling nearby and his own body heat, Blake felt like she was on fire. The hunger in her body intensifying with each passing moment as she was brought back down to the carpet a few feet from the fire’s warmth. Her back tickling with the soft fabric while his body pinned her down and made her feral desires burn even more out of control.

The thing she’d hungered for, for a bit longer than she cared to admit to. Feeling him above her, readying for something she’d always privately wanted. Blake couldn’t say she’d had the thought when her focus was more on faunus rights, but . . . she had always wanted to be a mother.

Kali Belladonna had taught her that there was joy in it, and there’d always been a quiet acceptance in her parents about the fact she’d fallen in love with a woman.

Would they be happy to see her pregnant? Confused? She wondered, and let the thought amuse her in the back of her mind while her legs splayed open wide and one of his hands drifted away from her rump to tease at the gusset of her soaked panties- and then dip them aside and worm inside of her sex.

She must have felt tight and -hot- because his breath against her cheek grew more strained. Even two of his fingers felt massive when she was clenching down on him like her life depended on it- though it was another life that depended on it instead.

The life she hoped to bring into their little family.

Every gesture, every moment dragged on like it was an eternity to be teased and tormented upon her senses. She could feel his hardness against her thigh, and knew he would never be able to deny that he found her beautiful- wanted her deeply.

It was a pleasurable thought, one she hadn’t been able to enjoy in forever. A man’s lusts were different from a woman’s- and Yang was a surprisingly tender lover nowadays. Sometimes, however, you just needed that bestial -urge- to -breed-.

So she indulged. Perhaps for the only time she could, and that was fine. Her love for Yang, and her desire to help Jaune were secondary to the feeling of the two of them coming together for a purpose that was beyond all the darker, higher concepts of people.

Her feet hooked at the knees of his pants, and she grasped with her toes as much as possible to encourage the things down his legs and free him- and he got the message since she wasn’t quite -that- dextrous. He rolled her over unto her hands, and she stuck her rump out at him with a glance over her shoulder that she was sure -smouldered- with the desire to feel him fill her.

And, with a few oblique movements, she felt him for the first time. His cock spearing deep in against her womb and making her wonder how any woman could give up the -fit- that made her ovaries quiver.

Eight children. Jaune had so much potential there, and she privately hoped his fertility was up to the task. Taken from behind like a bitch in heat, Blake could only feel her fingers fist in the material of the carpet as Jaune began to lay into her with hair-raising thrusts that made her sure if she’d had a tail or more feline features, she’d have been yowling all the same.

As it was, she didn’t try to be quiet. Mewls and grunts came free from her throat as his hips impacted on her hind, and she was sure she’d be bruised in the morning from the way he crushed himself into her and reshaped her vice around his length. The fullness of his balls warming her groin and tickling against her raven curls each time he delivered himself within her.

It was exquisite ecstasy, and all she could do was hold on for dear life as he gave her the pummeling she so longed for. A man’s touch to ignite the desire that had guttered inside of her.

The bass of his hips  **thump** ing into her ass, sending out loud  **whap** s to mix with their sounds of delight, raising one of her legs a little bit to give him room to push in deeper and press in tight to her cervix with each time he bottomed out within her.

Nothing elegant, or beautiful to be said about it. And as he grew close from the feeling of him pulsing within her, she knew they had all night to make a firm hold on the attempt. Breathlessly, she uttered, “Cum. Fill me, Jaune. Give me your kittens!”

It wasn’t by her direction- she wasn’t that conceited- but the feeling of his next few frenzied thrusts brought her to orgasm on their own, her body wracked with quakes and shudders as he finally brought himself home within her and she felt heat -blossom- forth into her womb, feeling him hopefully take root within and give her and Yang a child to adore and love.

As he was struck with weakness of breath for a few moments, she shifted against him, hearing the little whimper that was caused by her sex squeezing him brought forth, and laid upon her back instead. The warmth trickling from deep within inspiring her to hurriedly grasp at his hip and line him back up to plug the hole lest she dribble all of his gift free.

“We have all night.” She whispered, and from the way his eyes closed in what could only be called defeat, he knew neither would be satisfied before both could no longer continue. “Make me a happy mother, Jaune.”

He shifted against her, and after only a few moments to perk himself back up, he had her legs pressed upwards against her shoulders again, drilling down into her with a passion that she idly wondered if he’d ever given it to Ruby or Weiss the same way.

She doubted it. They were both too dainty and small to encourage such a beast. Her? Blake longed for it.

She hoped he struck gold within her. Her nails raked into his back, and she was unashamed to make no attempts to hide how she marked him or the way he winced as she broke skin- his aura refusing to protect him in this moment of “vulnerability.”

He deserved that much. The awareness of how he made her feel, of how he deserved to make women feel.

Jaune deserved so much more than he’d ever gotten. She didn’t love him- never the way Weiss, Ruby, or Pyrrha had- but he’d been left all alone. It was only what she could do to make him feel wanted, desired, in that moment.

She couldn’t fix what was broken, only hope she’d make something that would make it worth it all.

He was making both Yang and herself happy, after all. Both wanted children, and while they could have simply adopted or went for a less intimate surrogate, this was Blake and Yang showcasing that they were his friends, if nothing else.

At least, that was how Blake wanted to view it. Pitying Jaune was the last thing he deserved. There was no pity here. Only affection, as far as she was concerned.

They shifted and moved, her taking stance atop him when his muscles began to ache and he hadn’t yet reached his second climax while she’d been riding a pleasant high since the first. The beauty of a woman’s body, indeed.

Her fingers held firm at his sweat-slicked shoulders as she dragged more growls and grunts from his throat, her sex grasping his length and making sure there was no escape. Her amber eyes locked with deep blue as she finally felt him begin to ready for her once again.

She rested herself atop him, enjoying the way his chiselled and scarred torso felt against her sensitive breasts as she let her hips bear the full brunt of her own lustful weight. The loud sounds of her thoroughly gooey sex containing him a further aphrodisiac as his hands wrapped around her middle and he began to erupt once again.

The heat that washed through her quieted her soul, and Blake had to admit that they were going to have to take a break.

+x+x+x+

At the time, Blake had wondered if fortune would favor them, but when she’d found herself feeling ill in the morning, a glimmer of pleasant hope that built in her and Yang had looked pleased when Blake had hugged her tightly and announced that she was pregnant.

They were going to be mothers.

Jaune had been back on the circuit, so it had been an entertaining notion to ambush the blonde man with awareness that they had succeeded. He would be a father, and he’d helped cement a love between Blake and Yang that the Faunus hoped would carry on to their child.

As Blake had grown round with pregnancy, Jaune had finally retired off his winnings, and dedicated a great deal of them towards raising the child, which even Yang had insisted was going too far.

He’d simply smiled, and said that it was only his due as a father.

When their daughter was born, Blake was happy to see both Yang and Jaune looking overwhelmed- enough that both cried openly when the little blonde Faunus was put into her mother’s- and then her father’s- arms.

Blake was tired, but oh so happy. Everything in the world just seemed -right-, even if it wasn’t the fairy tale ending they ought to have been promised.

As their child grew, Blake couldn’t find it in herself to be mad at herself for being so greedy.

“Mommy!”


	6. Pretty Kitty, Covered in Glitter [Neon Nights]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune x Neon nastiness.

**Atlesian Winters**

**Side Chapter**

**Pretty Kitty, Dipped In Glitter [Neon Nights]**

  
  
  


It was a pleasant little club in Atlas’ western sector, a place he didn’t think any of the others would truly have enjoyed save maybe Yang, but it was the perfect place to get away from them for a little while and just -not- be stressed out and worried about every waking moment. Jaune had been doing that for too long, and so he . . .

Just kind of needed -not to- for awhile. So he’d scrounged up some Lien and bought a change of clothes before bringing the rest along with him. Was it healthy to spend the night drinking and dancing in a club? Probably not, but Jaune could live with unhealthy choices that wouldn’t kill him for once.

The pulse-pounding beats and the pleasant singing of a young and vivacious woman filled his ears as he settled in at the bar for a drink first. As much as he loved dancing, it would be all the more fun after he’d developed a light buzz to make him -not care- as much.

It seemed he’d arrived late, since most everyone was already on the dance floor, with only a few stragglers nursing drinks at the bar. That suited him just fine, so he waved the bartender down, “White Atlesian. Gentle with the ice.” He’d indulged in booze before- even before he’d come to Beacon, in fact, but he had to admit that the mixture of coffee flavor and liquor always gave him the right “zing” that made him want to move. Jaune slid a ten lien chit across the counter as the tender started to mix the drink, and he got comfortable with his back against the counter while he let his blue eyes wander over the crowd of young moving bodies.

How many socialites and innocent civilians were in here tonight? Not knowing a thing about what was going on between Salem, Ozpin, and even General Ironwood? Probably every single one, if he was going to feel grim about it-

“Here you go.” His attention turned back around again, noting the swirling coffee brown and pleasant cream white in the glass. Jaune’s hand took the drink and gave it a mild sip, letting his eyes close and his shoulders naturally shake as the smoothness of the coffee and creme tastes was damned with the burn of the vodka and liqueur.

“Phew- that’s as strong as I remember.” He muttered, trying to remember the last time he’d even had a drink. Probably since before they’d left Vale, really. The only memory of alcohol since then had been all the time spent with Qrow, and wasn’t -that- a sign of how not to let booze control your life?

Plus, he had no interest in getting yelled at by the rest of the group if he staggered back into their safehouse as drunk as Qrow got. Ruby alone would be at decibel levels above appropriate, and that wasn’t counting Nora- who would legitimately punish him with yelling for it. Another shiver wracked his body, and this time it wasn’t because he polished off half of his drink in one go.

They could -never- find out he was here. Or at least, that he’d been drinking. That way lay madness.

“Heeeey~!” He blinked at the sudden nearness of a voice, polishing off the drink and settling the empty glass save for the ice within back across the counter. His attention was dragged to his right side, where he blinked at the sight of a head full of bright orange-red and cyan hair falling across a set of sloped shoulders and slightly masking a neck wreathed in jeweled necklaces. His eyes started to linger lower-  _ WOAH-! _ \- before rapidly advancing back up that pretty neck unto a face set in a mischievous expression with jade green eyes regarding him with a glint in them. “Don’t pretend you weren’t looking.” Despite how he expected a more vehement response, he couldn’t help but register the playfulness her words came out in.

Granted, the way she was -dressed- said a lot about the kind of attention she was alright with attracted. Not that he blamed her. That was . . . a body worth being proud of.  _ Phew, did it get a lot hotter in here, or is it just my anxiety? _ _ Wait. Wait- I recognize this girl- _

“You were-” Before he could finish, her lips- painted bubblegum pink- split open into a gleeful grin.

“What’s up, baby!? Jaune Arc, in the flesh, in Atlas! Never thought I’d see you in person again after Beacon! How is Top-Heavy and Washboard?” Jaune could only snort, glad he’d already finished his drink or he would have spat it up at the laugh that came from him. Neon Katt, that Faunus girl who Yang and Weiss had fought at the Tournament so many years ago. It wasn’t until she’d spoken that he’d even gotten the memory back.

The cat-like smirk, and he felt not a single ounce of guilt at that thought for it  **thoroughly** described the girl’s expression just then, grew as he had to try and steady himself from the laugh. “Neon, wow! I didn’t recognize you at all.” They hadn’t been friends or anything, but it was way better than just spending a night amongst the “faceless crowd”. At least he knew -who- she was.

And he hadn’t recognized her for a good reason. Sheesh, the years since Beacon’s Fall had been amazing to her. Or perhaps the party dress with it’s high leg slits and plunging cleavage was just everything in the world she needed to look like a supermodel. Jaune tried to be stealthy as he took in the sizeable curves the Faunus was working with, but-

Her eyes narrowed and that cattish smirk only grew.  _ Yep. Busted. Busted so hard. _ He could even see her pink cat-tail waggling back and forth in amusement, and that thought alone kept his head above water. “Been awhile since a guy looked at me like the Goddess I am, y’know. You could flatter a girl.” He didn’t blame her for feeling so full of herself. He was around supermodel quality women on the regular, but Neon was . . . well- she’d fill a man’s fantasies easily. Long legs, toned with muscle, hips that popped out, and a waist that swooped up and then a bustline that would have fought Yang hard.

Despite himself, he gave into a long-standing tic, raking his fingernails through the ruff of blonde at his nape. Laughing, he wondered if he’d even be able to play it off, so he didn’t bother trying. “Sorry. You look amazing. It’s nice to see a familiar face around here. Oh- right- you asked about Yang and Weiss- they’re doing pretty good. At least, they were taking it easy last I saw them an hour or two ago.”

That seemed to draw the Faunus’ attention, that glimmer in her eyes intensifying. “Oh? I guess that’s why you’re here too, then, Jaune~? I just watched you pound back that drink, you come to get a few brews in you and dance the night away?”

Jaune nodded, feeling comfortable with talking with the woman in front of him. “Yeah. Lot of stress lately, figured it wouldn’t be good if I just exploded, y’know?”

Green eyes crinkled, and bubblegum-pink lips perked, and Jaune felt wholly aware that- for once- he was the one being  **looked at.** His cheeks felt hot, and he couldn’t deny the pleasure of watching Neon’s eyes ghost across the way his tight-to-the-skin tee and the clubber slacks fit to his musculature.

It had been awhile since -he’d- been looked at like he was a hot commodity, he could admit. “You- uh-” Jaune started, letting a hand cock against his hip while the other hung loosely at his side. “Like what you’re seein’, Neon?”

The song in the background shifted, a lyric-less heavy resounding bass and a beat that made him aware it was one of those hard bump-and-grind songs that had always made him more nervous when he was younger. “Why don’t you come with me and find out, baby?”

Would it have been wrong to say her eyes were filled with promises Jaune might have been interested in her keeping? Maybe. He was already in for it at this point-  _ What the hell. _ It was alright to make a mistake every now and then, right?

As he followed her tail out into the crowd, his arm grasped out and a hand carefully tucked into one of her hips, pulling her back into him as they found a spot in the mass of bodies. Though the music was pounding, he saw the way her lips curled up and split open, forming a soft O as his feet- nice comfortable leather dance shoes- planted and his free hand cupped over her stomach. Beyond the frenetic bass he heard her laugh, pleasant and full of energy, “Well alright, cutie! I thought you were a rhythm and blues boy, but you have some rock and roll in you, huh?!~”

He couldn’t help but laugh in return. He loved a lot of different music, but he got the feeling she wasn’t quite talking about that. Jaune was just a little inexperienced, not dense. Neon, though? Neon seemed to know just how to phrase things to make them a little crass no matter what she said.

Rather than talk to her over the music, he began to shift and roll his hips, bringing her up and down with him in sync while the music rose and fell in bass and tempo. He felt her tail curl around his arm and then wind it’s way up his hip and wrap around his waist finally. A glowing green eye turned over her shoulder at him as he felt her  **press** into him.

_ Oh shit, what am I doing? _ Jaune panicked, realizing that perhaps that one drink had hit him a lot faster than he expected it to. Worse than that, the Faunus woman’s rear had gotten the desired reaction from him.  _ SHIT, down boy! _ His eyes caught the look of mischief in the woman’s eye again as she took note of his  **very visceral** reaction to her body, and when she didn’t pull away- and in fact pressed into him harder- he swallowed thickly past a sudden wave of saliva.

_ Oh. Shit. What am I doing? _

Despite how he had a very real desire to pull away from the Faunus, Neon turned and wrapped herself around his body, her arms around his middle and her thighs pressing into his knees- their height difference was noticeable even with her wearing heeled boots- so his hand wound up with one at the small of her back and the other-

“Squeeze nice and hard.” She husked to him, her eyes drilling into his own and leaving him aware of a memory of a rare bit of discussion with Blake about Faunus.  _ Eye contact is good, but it’s bad. It depends on the look you give someone, you can challenge them, tell them something with your eyes . . . or show your interest. If- uh- a Faunus is staring directly into your eyes . . . it only means one of two things. Either they want to kill you, or- _ He wished she’d finished that statement at the time, but right then he was beginning to understand the other half of that message.

Because it was a message he was getting  **loud and clear** right then.

So he  **squeezed** and felt the plump little rear his other hand had grasped onto squish and flex back into his grip. His throat felt startlingly dry all of a sudden, and yet he found himself caught fast in staring into Neon’s beautiful green eyes while the song in the background shifted and he just  _ moved _ instead of thinking about it too deeply. The soft beat and the more melodic harmony ringing of making love on the dance floor as opposed to the frenzied bump and grind that had made him fully aware of just how aggressive the woman was.

Their dance became more swinging, swaying hips rather than outright steps or arm movements. Neon’s lips split open, slightly elongated canines showcased in her smile while he couldn’t help but grin in return.

He was so swept up in the pleasant buzz of the liquor and a woman who helped him forget, that as she pulled him from the dance floor, he barely noticed as her hands fussed with his hips, nails- painted, he noticed, the colors were indiscernible with the lights in the club- tugging at the hem of his pants while she flashed a grin past him over the counter to the bartender. “Two Galaxy Margaritas.” Jaune raised a brow.  _ Tequila? _ At least, that was the impression he got.

She slipped around, encouraging one of his arms to follow after her and keep her pulled in tight while she leaned against the counter in front of him, pressing her back- and thus her rump- in against his body in turn.  _ Oh man. I don’t think I’ve ever dealt with this kind of attention from a girl. _ And yet, it was odd to feel so comfortable in being swept up in the Faunus woman’s wave. The feeling of her furred tail teasing at the side of his thigh was only mitigated by the sight of the bartender returning with a pair of margarita glasses filled to the brim with blue and purple that he was sure was- in no way- actually composed of blue and purple liquor.

Well, at least it wasn’t some gigantic cocktail that would trash him. He had a feeling that this ought to be his last drink of the night, though. Especially around Neon, who was wiggling herself back and forth against him and alerting him to the fact that he was -still very much suffering from her closeness.-

_ Son of a -bitch-. _ He thought to himself, quite succinctly, as Neon finally leaned forward off of him and slid a lien chit across the counter, taking her glass and nursing a drink from the immensely irregular-colored drink while she handed the second to him. “Tastes like berries and tequila, hits you hard. Go easy on it, huh, big boy?” He nodded his head in return as his fingers clutched the glass along the rim like a spider’s web, getting a deep whiff of the  **strong** stench of berry flavoring and harsh tequila sourness before taking a sip of it.

And nearly getting punched in the face with how  **sour** it was.  _ Fuck, and she’s putting this thing back steady. I guess she likes sour things. _ It was a strangely cute contrast between her bubbly and “sweet” personality, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

After the first sip, he started to enjoy the chilled drink. Privately, he thought it would have went really well with a dollop of vanilla ice cream. He put that thought away, and let his gaze move back unto Neon’s face as she smirked up at him, leaning back against the counter while her tail made patterns on his abdominals through his shirt. She paused from polishing off her drink to note, “You wanna come home with me, Jaune?”

And that? That made him blink. Part of him wanted to check his drink to see if he’d somehow had three or four of the strong things instead of just a White Atlesian and half of this wild trip of sourness and intensity, but he knew that he had to be hearing her right. Jaune let his gaze focus on those deep jade gemstones set into her face once again, and the way she -quaked- and her lips curled up even more said that was probably  **not** the thing to do at the time.

“Come on, we’ll have a great time, daddy.”

“Neon…” He started, finding himself trapped in another easy stare with the girl’s eyes- gods, they were pretty eyes. And that was saying something considering his eyes were drawn like damn magnets to her body earlier- “Are- you absolutely sure?”

A gleeful grin answered him, a painted set of nails grasping unto the neck of his tee-shirt and dragging him in until her lips were firmly upon his.

She tasted like berries, sourness, and just a hint of rain.

He finished his drink, and she led him out into the cool Atlesian night, the two flagging down a taxi and soon leading to Neon’s fingers slipping under his shirt and raking along his muscles- from his pectorals down to his abdominals and even teasing into the hem of his slacks and testing the firmness of his obliques as they slid inwards and downwards to a place that had long since been altogether too damn hard to be ignored.

With the onset of the tequila and the rush of arousal, Jaune’s hands found themselves pushing up the slits in her lightning blue dress and raking inwards, a growl growing in his throat that he couldn’t deny when her eyes were upon his again. A soft little giggle coming from her throat before she leaned in and tickled his earlobe with her teeth. “I’m gonna make you move to my beat, baby.”

With every ounce of willpower inherent in his being, he managed to keep from just  **outright pouncing** on her when she said that, and instead they managed to wait until they arrived in front of an apartment block, Jaune sliding a lien chit worth a little bit more than just pay with tip.  _ Fuck waiting. _ He thought, as he and Neon poured out of the car and rushed- because they were damn near jogging, even her in her heeled boots, into the elevator and that was just in time to indulge in another- more hungry- kiss until they arrived on her floor and she fumbled a bit to pull a keycard free from her purse.

He’d barely stepped inside before she’d all but pounced atop him. Legs wrapped around his hips and arms grasping around his neck as she -ground- against him like, well, a cat in heat. His vision was flooded with waves of orange-red and cyan, and her wonderful softness ignited a further burning in his body while his arms wrapped around her in turn.

He could remember a time when he wasn’t strong enough to hold another person aloft like this. But right then, he felt as if- if he was too rough with the Faunus- he might break her in half.

No one man should have all that power. Let alone Jaune Arc when he was, perhaps, the horniest he’d ever been in his entire life. And he’d been surrounded by beautiful women ever since he’d started at Beacon.

In so many words, Jaune Arc was likely to hurt someone if he was interrupted. “Bed.” He hissed against her lips, and she grunted in turn, sliding from atop him just long enough to drag him bodily through a small living room and through a doorway where a room awash in bright colors and a big bed with a huge pile of pillows and heavier comforters were laying all over it.

In a way, it was cute how much the vivacious woman needed to stay warm and curled up. Another cat-like trait that he would never -dare- bring up in public, for sure. That thought drifted back where it belonged- not in this fucking moment.

“You ever been with a girl before, Jaune?” Neon asked, a gleeful expression on her face, and when Jaune shook his head, her lips split into a  **beautiful** smile. “Oh, sweet- Sweeeeet bliss- none of them even given you a kiss, have they? Stuck up, not payin’ any attention to how good they could get it right next to them.”

He couldn’t say he cared for her talking about the girls like that, but he . . . well, he couldn’t argue against it either. Ren and Nora had finally gotten together, and that had been fine- Yang and Blake had patched things up and even moved a bit forward in a new direction- but…

Well, before Neon, no one had given him much time of day. Ruby was his friend, of course, but he was a guy- a guy with needs.

A guy with needs watching a  **very attractive** Faunus girl undo the clasp of her dress and letting it fall to the floor, seeing Neon Katt’s absolutely bombastic body in just a bra and thong that were as cyan-blue as the highlights in her hair.

_ Wow. _ Was the only thought really able to pass through the airspace of his brain, before Neon’s arm reached out and grasped his wrist, pulling him in towards her and letting out a pleasant giggle when he nearly bowled her over onto her bed. “Oooh~ I’ve been feelin’ this all night, so I -know- you have to like what you see, Jaune. Come on, daddy. Take those clothes off and let me  **see** you.”

By no means against obliging, he let his hands grasp at the hem of his tee-shirt, pulling the black fabric from his body- drawing a pleased little gasp and a purr from the woman sat on the edge of the bed- he brushed blonde bangs out of his face as he offered a wry grin to her, the scantily clad woman gleefully eye-fucking him to the point that even he was aware of it. “Now, there’s a body…” The Faunus remarked, lips being ghosted over and wet with a tongue that exposed a longer canine fang for a moment. “C’mere. I wanna unveil the grand prize myself~”

Her melodic voice brought him further anticipation, and so as he stepped in closer- pausing just long enough to kick off his shoes- he was unsurprised when she tucked a pair of fingers in against the button of his slacks and-

**Slip.**

-was promptly floored when she undid them and pulled his slacks and the boxer-briefs beneath down in one full go-

**Whup-**

“Oh! Well, someone is happy to see me, for sure.”  _ How the fuck did she do that? _ Jaune thought, more than a little impressed at the fact Neon Katt had just disrobed him in -seconds flat.- He was pretty sure they were both still riding at least a little bit of a buzz, too. “Mwaaa-hum~”

And that was when Jaune Arc’s thought processes died an ignoble and embarrassing death. A soft pair of painted lips wrapped around his length down to the soft golden curls that adorned the very root of his length. The tightness of a throat sheathing a few inches of him from his good size.  _ Oh. Holy. Shit. _

It was a wholly new experience to feel a hot, slick muscle slide along the vein along the bottom of his length while a few lazy swallows made his knees feel like buckling.  _ What the -fuck- have I been missing? _ He thought wildly to himself, his hands going into the full mess of Neon’s orange-red and cyan hair. “Neon..!”

The Faunus’ hands grasped at his hips, rubbing over them while her lips dipped in deep atop him once again and her tongue ghosted out from behind her lips to tickle at the taut sac that felt like a heavy weight on his body all of a sudden. “Hmnn~ Nnn~ Mwah~” She pulled free from his length with a  **pop** , and Jaune damn near fell over bonelessly as a result. “Virgins are always the most fun. Show’m a little love, and they’ll do anything for you. But, I think you’re the kind of guy who’d do that for his girl anyway, right, Jaune~?”   
  
He found himself nodding along, and when she offered him a playful smile- lips glistening with spittle from her suckling of his cock- he found himself kicking off the remnants of his clothes and climbing over her, pushing her up the bed with his knees. A growl in his throat that didn’t sound -anything- like him normally.

“Oh! Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about… Come on, daddy. First go is all your’s.” He couldn’t fathom anything else at the moment. Just getting the Faunus under him and making her -feel- the way she’d been making him feel. The tickle of her tail against his hip was only mitigated by the way his fingers slipped against the gusset of her thong panties and tugged them to the side to expose the neatly trimmed bush just above her sex. It took a moment for him to remember the “proper protocol” but as his finger slipped between her netherlips and pushed inwards, a soft little gasp came from Neon’s throat.

_ Gods, she’s drenched. _ He hadn’t been able to pay much mind to her state yet, but there was so little resistance between his finger and her walls that he damn near felt like he was pushing his digit into a pool of water. “Yeah~ Don’t worry about foreplay, baby. I’ve been waiting for this too long. Let’s get you movin’ to the beat.”

“What about a condom?” He asked, worried, though when she grinned and cocked her head, he had a feeling he knew what she’d say.

“Pill. C’mon. Stop stallin’. I gave you a little lip service, time for you to learn how to bash the drum, ye-eeEEAAAH!” The teasing nature of the woman’s words made him go on the assault, his hands grasping onto her hips and pulling her up and into his hips. Her word breaking out into a yowl of delight as he sheathed himself in one rough go- “Oh-shit-there-you-go-baby-yeah-fuck-yeah-go-” - and then promptly began the race to bring them both to pleasure by crushing his groin against her pelvis and thighs time after time.

She’d asked for it, after all. And as her eyes fixated on his again, he could only enjoy the sight of her breasts being knocked free from her bra cups from the force of his thrusts in the periphery of his view while she enforced the stare, a series of grunts and groans coming from those bubblegum pink lips.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck-harder-yeah-” Neon was -not- quiet, it seemed. Not that he was against that, but he sure hoped her apartment was more sound-proofed than most hotel rooms were. At least with her being so vocal, he didn’t have to guess what she wanted, though. Shifting his knees further up the bed, adjusting his position to give him more leverage, his hands let go of her hips in order to balance himself reflexively as her legs curled and he felt her heels dig into the dimples just above his ass. “Yes! Fuck yeah-!”

Jaune had always thought porn was a bit exaggerated on purpose, but Neon was certainly making him think it was just how some people -were- in the midst of sex. The feel of her clenching tightly around him- and yet she was just so damned  **wet** that he couldn’t stay in place inside of her- was unreasonable in the highest degree. If he hadn’t been used to a much more strenuous work out, he was sure his stamina would have waned by now. As it was, the pressure in his loins was growing too difficult to bear.

Growls and husks came forth from his throat unbidden, and Neon’s eyes latched right back unto his. “YeahYeahYeahYEAH- cum in me, you fucking- nnngh- human fucker- KNOCK ME UP!”

His eyes widened, though the dirty talk did way more than its necessary job, eyes closing tight right afterwards as several of his muscle groups clenched up in tandem as pressure long built -washed- out with a vengeance, Neon letting out a disturbingly feline mewl as her eyes opened wide. “Holy shit- Jaune--- ahh- you’re- nnn- still fuckin’ cumming- ohh- fuck-”

Jaune wished he could even respond. In that moment, the only thing he could do was try to remember to -breathe.- Sure, he’d taken care of himself before, but this was . . .

A whole other level from masturbation. And from the look of Neon’s face, she hadn’t quite expected what he’d given her either. “Wow, Jaune. How backed up have you been? Are those girls teasin’ your balls blue and leavin’ you high and dry on the reg?” The Faunus even looked a bit delirious as he shifted up, and his softening prick was pulled free from her sex. The erotic sight of her puffy red lips leaking a thick film of milky white as Neon admired his handiwork was …

Well, it was damn ego-boosting.

“Shit, baby. I don’t want to think what would’ve happened if I -wasn’t- on the pill.” Neon laughed, letting out a whistle right afterwards as she noted, “Damn, gotta clean this cover. Oh well.”

“Sorry.” He noted, feeling a little guilty, only to get another giggle in return.

“Sorry?! Don’t be, daddy. That was pretty damn good for a first time. C’mere. You’re stayin’ with me tonight, we’ll get a nap and sleep off the booze . . . and then we’ll see about showin’ you how to really make a kitty purr, huh~?”

+x+x+x+

To say he was received with a cool welcome when he got back after lunch the next day would not have been inappropriate. Even after a shower at Neon’s place, and breakfast, he’d ended up slipping into the safehouse to a -very- disappointed Ruby Rose and that had led to what might as well have been an intervention of everyone to make note of his disappearance.

Why was it that he was still getting treated like a truant kid even though he was almost twenty? Oh well, they were his friends, and he’d worried them. He deserved this.

“So- where -were- you, Jaune?” Weiss, the group-voted Inquisitor asked, and he- before he could think about it- reflexively went to put his right hand in his pants pocket.

“I- went out to a club to dance and just kind of destress.” The truth would set him free-!

“And you couldn’t call us, or come back?” Ruby asked, puppy-dog-eyes in full effect and making him wince.

“I had a few drinks, so I thought it was better I stay in a hotel for the night. I didn’t want to bother any of you with-”

Yang broke in then, an interested look on her face. “Wait, wait, you went to a club and got hammered? Jaune! JAUUNNNE!” He was privately thankful he had worked off the hangover before he’d come back, or Yang’s- probably purposeful- yelling would have melted his brain. As it was, it was only discomfort generating. “Why didn’t you invite me?!”

“I just- needed to get away for a bit, you know?” His hand shifted in his pocket, idly running his thumb over the piece of paper within-

And doing the absolute worst job of not drawing attention to it, leading to the other blonde to dart towards him and him raise his hands in a panic to protect himself from the incoming Yang-missile. “What’s in the pocket, lover boy?!”

“Not shit, Yang! GET OFF-”

The scuffle that ensued didn’t last as long as he’d have liked to insist it did, with Yang finally having- after a few very embarrassing grasps of OTHER things- obtained the piece of paper and holding it up gloriously while one of her legs was on his stomach to keep him from getting up after her.

Damn unarmed advantage.

“Oh-ho-? Vomit boy got a number! Nice, Jaune, but you could’ve just told us-” As Yang unfolded the paper, her expression rapidly went from teasing to flat in moments. “... What the fuck.”

“What? What is it?” Ruby moved in, taking the piece of paper from Yang’s limp fingers and then taking the time to read aloud- to Jaune’s embarrassment- “ _ Call me again when you feel like making the kitten purr. Also, tell Top Heavy and Washboard hey from me! Neon Katt, P.S. Sorry about the bruises! _ ” Ruby’s eyes widened, and she darted towards Jaune as well. “Jaune! DID SHE HURT YOU?-”

“No, Ruby, that’s not-” Blake started to say, but could only watch as disaster unfolded rapidly, with Jaune nearly getting stripped down to discover that the blonde male was covered in body glitter, lipstick marks, and bruises that said that whatever had happened between him and the Faunus girl had been anything but gentle lovemaking. “ . . . Well, if nothing else, I’m proud of you, Jaune.” She noted, trying to offer the silver-lining to the situation.

“Thank you, Blake.” Jaune sighed, even while Ruby, Yang, and Weiss fumed. When Ren offered him a fistbump, he took it, Nora grinning like a loon.

Morning of shame or not. Jaune wouldn’t forget Neon. And he was still going to be in Atlas awhile, after all. . . . .


End file.
